The Ghost of Arendelle
by Katt930
Summary: Halloween themed one-shot. "Who are you? P-please don't hurt me!" There's a storm and Anna can't sleep, so gets out of bed and wanders around the castle. However she gets more than she bargains for when she comes face to face when she comes face to face with the rumoured 'Ghost of Arendelle'- or is it someone else entirely?


**The Ghost of Arendelle**

* * *

><p><strong>This is based in the autumn of the year before the coronation- so Elsa is 20 and Anna is 17.<strong>

**I hope you enjoy this one-shot!**

* * *

><p><em>It was a story; a rumour. Passed down through many generations, from family to family. There had been many apparent sightings, but there was no one who could verify her existence was truth. So the Ghost of Arendelle had remained something of folklore. <em>

_According to the legend the ghost had long white hair, pale looking skin and wore a thin white dress. She would silently wander around, entering houses, searching for something they said. But what? Well, nobody knew._

* * *

><p>There was a ferocious wind howling, rattling the windows and rain was pelting onto the roof. Intermittently, there would be a huge rumbling overhead or a flash of intense light- and was that hail?<p>

Anna had been tossing and turning around in her bed for what had seemed like hours. She looked at the clock and groaned, slamming her pillow over her head_. _

_Twenty five past one?! Only five minutes since I last checked!_

She had been absolutely terrified of storms when she was a child. She would lay in bed shivering, watching the strange shapes of the shadows looming in her room. Sometimes she was even too scared to hide underneath the covers, in the fear something would creep up to her bed and grab her. So she would lie, shivering, eyes wide open, unable to fall asleep.

It was all right in the early days, as Elsa was there. In the time when they had shared a room, if she was frightened she would run across the floor as fast as she could and jump into bed with her sister. Elsa was older and not scared of storms, so Anna would often have to prod her awake, much to the other girl's discomfort. Elsa would usually grumble and tell Anna to go away or gently push her off the bed.

However, Anna was smart and knew how to bring her around. If she gently brushed her hair out of her ear and whispered "Elsa, I'm scared of the storm," she would always be sweet and understanding. Well, after she had woken up a bit first that was. She _was_ always a little cranky after being woken so suddenly.

Elsa was very good at helping her get her mind off her childish fears. She would sit up in bed with her, with the covers over their heads, and tell her stories of brave, fearless knights or feisty princesses. And then, when Anna finally began to feel sleepy she would let her stay and snuggle in her bed, wrapping her arms protectively around her. She would let herself drift off in the knowledge that Elsa would always keep her safe, because she loved her so much.

That had all ended when Elsa had shut her out and decided not to talk to her any more. For one thing, they no longer even shared a room. A few times Anna had plucked up the courage to take the treacherous journey down the hall to Elsa's new room. _Maybe she'll open up this time! Maybe last time she didn't hear…yes, that's it! _But no, the door never did open; little Anna was always greeted with an eerie silence. If she was lucky, on rare occasions Elsa might give her the dignity of _acknowledging_ her, but then it would be only to tell her to go away.

The way back to her own room was always the worst. She would become too fearful to even run, tiptoeing with her small hand on the wall, freezing in fear after every few steps. Her baby face would become pinched with worry as she bit her bottom lip, preventing the escape of a whimper. Something might hear her if she made a sound; something she didn't want to be able to hear her.

Back in bed in her own room she would lie, hands gripping the blanket, tears running down her chubby little face. Finally exhaustion would take over her, and her heavy eyes would close, allowing her to sleep.

Over the years Anna had grown older, and was no longer so frightened of stormy weather. The fear never completely went away though, and they still tended to keep her awake, as frustrating as that was. Storms just made her feel _uneasy, _somehow.

This particular night was not unusual. Try as she might Anna just wasn't going to fall asleep.

_It doesn't help that it's so cold and draughty, _she thought to herself as she snuggled deeper into the blankets. She soon realised it was futile as she lay there shivering, absolutely freezing.

_I need a hot drink or something. _Chocolate, that's what she wanted! A nice steaming mug of hot chocolate! But that meant getting out of bed and walking downstairs, which Anna wasn't sure she was prepared to do.

Eventually she mustered up the energy to roll out of bed and light the candle she kept on her night stand. With her blanket wrapped around her to protect her from the harsh cold as she stole out of her room and made her way down to the kitchens.

Anna found herself looking warily around her as the wind continued gust through the windows, and the trees cast strange patterns that stretched over the walls and floor.

_Oh, come on Anna, pull yourself together!_

She wished with all her might she hadn't overheard that stupid story the servants had been whispering about the day before. What was it about- the Ghost of Arendelle? Something like that. It also didn't help that, considering it was now past midnight, it was now the beginning of All Hallows Eve. She tried her best to block out her thoughts, and continued on her way.

_One foot in front of the other. Step and step and step…what was that?!_

She kept hearing weird scratching noises and what sounded like footsteps, then froze on the spot and heard nothing. Nothing except the sound of the thunderstorm.

_There's my over-active imagination working again, _she snickered to herself dryly.

She reached the kitchens and peered around the door frame to check the coast was clear. It was, as far as she could see in the candlelight.

_OK, if I can get this over with quickly I can just take my drink back to bed with me._

Anna crept over to the cupboard, and winced as it squeaked open. She stuck her head in and rummaged around for the cocoa powder.

_No, not that. No. Aha, gotcha!_

And then she heard the footsteps. Only soft, but distinct enough for Anna to know it wasn't a figment of her imagination. Anna's hand froze as she silently gulped, sweat beading on her forehead. Who would be around at this time? It was much too early for the servants. She stayed stock still and listened carefully, to see if the footsteps were coming closer. They were.

_Oh no…oh no!_

Whoever, or whatever, it was, was entering the kitchen. Anna could hear the faint sound of a door opening wider behind her. The tin she was holding slipped out of her sweaty palm, crashing onto the floor, and in her panic Anna dived into the cupboard, closing the door behind her.

_They would have heard me for sure!_

Anna shook, clamping her hands over her mouth as the steps became closer, and closer and closer…there was the squeak of the door as a freezing cold hand came down onto her shoulder…

* * *

><p>"Aaaaagh!" Anna screamed until her throat throbbed, eyes tightly shut. When nothing happened, she brought herself to look, squinting to see in the darkness. She had somehow lost her candle in all the commotion. There was a pale figure standing there in nothing but a thin white nightgown, loose platinum hair illuminated by the candle they were holding.<p>

_The ghost…_

"Who are you? P-please don't hurt me!" Anna croaked hesitantly.

"Anna?"

She knew that voice. "Elsa, is that you?"

"Yes, of course it's me. What are you doing in the cupboard?"

_Oh thank goodness!_

When Anna had managed to extract herself from her hiding place her relief turned to embarrassment as she felt her cheeks grow hotter. How did she not recognise her? She did look different though. Usually she would wear thick dresses and gloves, hair back in a twisted bun.

Anna averted her eyes from Elsa, unsure of what to say.

"Anna, are you OK?" Elsa sounded genuinely concerned.

"Y-yes, I'm fine. What are you doing here?" Anna was still a little shaken.

"I could ask you the same question." Elsa lifted an eyebrow. "I came to make some hot chocolate because I couldn't sleep. You know, because of the storm." Elsa looked self-conscious as she wrapped her arms around her abdomen.

"Oh, me too!" Anna couldn't help a breathy giggle escaping her lips.

"Oh right. That would explain the cocoa powder all over the floor." The corners of Elsa's mouth turned up, almost in a smile.

"Uh, right, yeah! I'm really sorry about that!" Anna's neck warmed under her nightdress.

_I've spoilt her drink! I'm such a klutz!_

Elsa didn't seem upset in the slightest though, coming over to study the pile of brown powder. "I think we can salvage some of this from the top, where it hasn't touched the floor. What do you think?"

It was brilliant, but Anna was confused. "Aren't you afraid of dirt, Elsa?"

"What?" Elsa looked at her in bewilderment.

"Oh...never mind!" Anna hastily gabbled. "Yes, it's a good idea." She spoke as earnestly as possible.

"I can make drinks for both of us, if you like." Elsa said softly. "You should go and sit down. You look a bit shaken up still."

Anna obeyed, sitting down and watching Elsa as she worked. She found herself in awe at how beautiful she was when she was more relaxed. Usually on the rare occasions that Anna saw Elsa, she would hurry past her with a tight frown on her face, never stopping to speak. But now? Anna didn't know what had come over her sister. It was almost like old times again.

Elsa placed a steaming mug on the table in front of her, careful not to let her hand linger there for too long.

"Anna, I think we should go back upstairs. You're freezing." Elsa was looking at her with deep concern in her blue eyes.

Anna had been so fixed on watching Elsa she had failed to notice how cold she had been getting. She winced as her numb fingers came in contact with her mug of chocolate.

Elsa beckoned for them to leave, and as Anna stood he was taken aback by a thin layer of ice coating the walls.

"E-Elsa, th-there's ice…" Anna's voice shook.

"It's all right. I think I have some explaining to do about that." Elsa replied as they exited the room.

When they had reached the top floor, Elsa spoke.

"There's a fire burning in my study. Do you think you can wait in there for me?"

"You're not going to leave me?" Anna looked pleadingly up at her.

"No, I just have to get something from my room." Anna didn't look convinced, so she added sincerely, "I promise."

"All right," she still wasn't sure about Elsa, but was much too cold to argue.

Anna sat herself in the love seat in front of the fire and sipped her chocolate, sighing in contentment. It was absolutely delicious! Lovely and rich, made with just the right amount of sweetness and chocolatiness- much better than she could make herself!

* * *

><p>Anna's heart skipped a beat as Elsa walked in and came to sit on the other side of the chair, maintaining her distance. She noticed she was wearing a thick pair of white gloves, reaching almost to her elbows.<p>

_But why? If she isn't scared of dirt, why does she need the gloves?_

Elsa leaned back for a moment, sipping her drink.

"Anna?" Elsa sounded anxious.

Anna turned to face her. Elsa was staring into the fire, a deep frown on her face as she tapped her fingers on the side of her mug.

"Yes?" Anna answered her.

"I-I suppose you've wondered why I always wear gloves?" Elsa faltered.

"Well…yeah." Anna answered her truthfully.

"It's because I'm not safe." Elsa's voice was constricted. "I have- I have dangerous ice powers, Anna. A curse, you could say. I've spent almost the whole of my life trying to control it, to conceal. Th-that's why, the- the gloves…"

Elsa paused to sniff back a sob, and Anna stayed quiet to let her finish speaking.

"I shut you out of my life to protect you, Anna. B-but I love you so much…"

Anna brought her hands to her mouth as a tear trickled down her face.

Elsa turned to face her, her cheeks tear stained.

"But tonight, it was like I was really _seeing _you again, for the first time in so long. When you thought I was a ghost it was just hilarious…I forgot how you used to make me laugh. It was like I was really alive again." She gave a watery smile.

Elsa, averted her gaze. "You don't deserve me Anna. I'm a monster and a coward, and you shouldn't have to forgive me over what I've put you through all these years…"

Elsa was interrupted by a warm hand on her gloved one. She tried to pull away, but the grip was too strong.

A clap of thunder sounded and Elsa jumped violently on the seat.

"Elsa, it's all right. I don't think you can hurt me…" she soothed.

"No, no, it was just the, um, thunder…" Elsa whimpered.

"But you're not scared of storms. You never were when we were kids." Anna frowned.

"I started being scared of storms two years ago." Elsa spoke so softly it was barely more than a whisper.

And then it was too much for Anna. Seeing her sister's sheer vulnerability right in front of her, she didn't care about questions or even answers. Her sister needed her, just as much as she needed Elsa in return.

She leant in and wrapped her arms around Elsa in a tight, but gentle hug. At first Elsa stiffened, giving slight resistance but soon gave in, resting her head on Anna's shoulder. Anna smiled as she heard her give a breathy sigh next to her ear.

This is what Anna had dreamt of for so many years, having her sister near her again. It was even better than she had imagined. She knew that they would still have so much to sort out now she knew the truth. That was the least of her worries though, as she came to the realisation that Elsa never, ever hated her. Instead she had sacrificed and own happiness to protect her, because she loved her. Elsa _loved _her. Elsa loved Anna.

Neither sister wanted to leave, and return to their own cold, lonely room. They snuggled down on the seat, Elsa with her head on Anna's chest, hands wrapped around her waist. Anna buried her face into Elsa's soft hair; she was so lovely.

It was in this moment Anna contentedly remembered what day it was.

"Happy Halloween, Elsa" she whispered. Elsa didn't hear as she had fallen asleep, her breaths deep and slowed.

Anna smiled as she realised a situation that began out of fear had turned to love in a matter of moments. Life could be crazy sometimes.

* * *

><p>Maybe there <em>was<em> a ghost roaming Arendelle. That was unknown. However, the deep rooted fears of the two princesses had begun to subside that night, and both could now sleep in the safety of the knowledge they were loved. That was truth, as sincere as it could be.

* * *

><p><strong>Considering how close the sisters are in this chapter, this could not have occurred in the storyline of the movie. It is more of an alternate situation.<strong>

**Happy Halloween!**

**Thanks so much for reading :)**

**Please review!**


End file.
